No One Left I Love
by Allyson Dark
Summary: "They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love." But what if Johanna was lying, what if there was one person she loved. Rated M for violence and other mature themes in later chapters.
1. Feeling

I don't own the characters, I'm just playing around with them.

This is my first Joniss fic, ever, I don't know why I didn't decide to do this sooner, but I suppose after rewatching Catching Fire last night, I just jumped on the idea. I love this ship to death so if you don't like it don't read it.

I plan on continuing this, so let me know what you think!

* * *

_"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love."_

That damned sentence kept bouncing around Johanna's head as she sat on the beach, watching the water her hands, deftly sharpening her axe. It hadn't been long since she had screamed those words up to the fake sky.

Rage had simply ripped through her body when she saw Katniss, curled up on the ground, her body shaking with sobs from the screams of the Jabberjays. Once they had gotten her and Finnick calmed down, Johanna exploded. She couldn't take it anymore, she just needed to vent.

Now that everything seemed to be, for the most part, calm, she had time to reflect on exactly what she had said.

Her family was dead, Snow made sure of that when she refused to sell her body. She had never really had any friends, but even the people she would just converse with regularly, were gone and now the only thing left, was her broken, blackened soul.

_And her.._She thought as she looked up at Katniss who had just plopped down next to her. She should have been paying more attention, but there was nothing she could do now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Johanna asked, tilting her head a bit as she laid down her whetstone. She kept the axe in her hand, to keep up the charade that she could kill the raven haired girl at any moment.

"I'm fine, thank you, you know, for calming me down and..getting me water." Katniss spoke, her voice soft as she glanced up at Johanna before returning her gaze to her folded hands that sat in her lap.

_Why does she have to be so cute..._Johanna thoughts, shaking her head a bit as her cocky smile made it's way to her lips. "Well, can't very well have you dying on me now can I? Who else would keep me entertained, now that Wiress is gone..though I suppose that was more annoyance than entertainment.." She trailed off when she saw the hurt on the other girl's face.

_Well shit, I just messed up, great going, big mouth_ "Damn it, sorry, I didn't really think before I started talking.." She said softly as Katniss shrugged.

"It's fine, everyone has their way of coping, I suppose yours is to use crude language and sarcasm to mask the fact that you aren't nearly as strong as you let on." Katniss spoke as she doodled in the sand, not noticing the look of shock on Johanna's face.

"I guess you're right, but at least I'm better at hiding my feelings, you get over emotional over everything." The axe wielding girl pointed out. _At least I didn't let anyone see just how freaked out I was when you flew off the cornucopia island, if it had been reversed..well I'm not even sure you'd care._

Katniss shrugged again and leaned back on her hands, glancing up at the false sky, a sigh slipping from her lips. Johanna glanced down at the doodle in the sand and shook her head with an amused smile.

"I suppose it's a good thing Peeta is the artistic one in your relationship." She teased as Katniss snorted, rolling her eyes at the brunette, giving no other response as she laid in the sand, thinking of the night to come.

"What's going to happen if Beetee's plan works?" Katniss murmured, her chest rising and falling slowly, her eyes trained on the slight glimmer in the sky, where the force field hummed.

_If it works the way we want it, we're getting out of here, or at least you will._ "Well, we'll be down to just us and I don't really want to think about what happens after that." Johanna said, biting her lip a bit, she didn't want to dwell on what could happen if things went south.

"Let's not think about that at all right now, yeah? Why don't you just get some rest, you must be exhausted, I'll go get you some more water" She said, getting up before Katniss could even protest.

As she strode across the beach, her mind was wandering to scenes of them all being pitted against each other, she couldn't even think about having to kill Katniss, she could barely even picture her gutting open her arm to get that tracker out.

_Damn it, Johanna, pull yourself together, you are not in love with that brainless Mockingjay. You're just feeling this way because she's the key to your freedom and your revenge. You just need to make it through tonight and then your part is done, for now..just gotta keep her safe_

As Johanna fought with herself, she knelt down and tapped a tree, gathering the water in an empty coconut shell, before ripping the spile out of the bark and heading back to where the raven haired girl sat, still watching the sky.

"Here, drink up and then get to sleep, brainless." She said, smiling slightly as Katniss rolled her eyes at the pet name.

She watched as the other girl sat up and took the water, downing it with ease, before laying it on the damp sand, offering Johanna a small smile before laying back down, this time on her side, her head resting on her arms.

"Thank you, Johanna." She murmured softly as she closed her eyes, sighing softly as her body relaxed.

Johanna watched her for a while, her eyes trained on the slow rise and fall of other girl's chest, it soothed her to know that she made the Mockingjay safe enough to sleep. A swelling warmth made it's way through the older girl's chest as she came to accept that maybe, just maybe, she did love this idiot in front of her.

After about an hour, she shook her head and stood up, moving to the water's edge, dipping her feet in as she thought about the plan and how risky this all was, but she had to keep calm and stick with the program or else everything could go to hell.

_They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love, no one that they know about.._


	2. Waiting

_Okay, so this is a Katniss POV filler chapter (don't those suck?) I thought about making it longer, and having them go up to the tree, but I decided that it's better to do that in Johanna's POV, get her feelings on it._

_Still don't own the characters, I just like playing with them. _

_A big thank you to all of those who have hit that follow or favorite button. (You guys should review too ;) ) _

* * *

Katniss was surprised at how well she slept, she figured it was because she had been terrified to exhaustion. When she sat up, running a hand through her messy locks, she peered around, sighing softly as she spotted Johanna a short distance away, talking to Finnick.

From where she sat, it looked like they were arguing about something, but she didn't have the patience to try and figure out exactly what they would be arguing about. Instead she stretched and stood up, noticing, with a smile, that there was water sitting next to her.

_Isn't that sweet._ She thought to herself, shaking her head a bit as she picked it up, downing it without hesitation. _I don't even want to think about what will happen in the next few hours, it scares me to think about losing her.._She paused in thought, her eyes wide for a moment.

_Her, why would I be scared to lose Johanna..I mean..I've only known her for a little while and we hate each other, right? Come on, Katniss, this is about saving Peeta...it always has been.._She shook her head and headed toward Finnick and the girl who seemed to possess her thoughts.

"We should eat." She said dully, keeping her eyes trained on Finnick, like she was afraid that if she looked at Johanna, she would be able to hear her thoughts. Without waiting for a reply she turned on her heel and headed toward Peeta.

"Let's go get us some shellfish." She said, offering him a smile and a hand up. He got up, a bit wobbly on his prosthetic and smiled back at her before they headed down to the water.

He would sit on the edge, as she swam and grabbed what she could, depositing them next to him, as he started to clean and lay the seafood out.

It wasn't long before Finnick and Johanna joined them, Finnick in the water and Johanna next to Peeta, helping him along. Finnick helped her dive for oysters. She enjoyed this part, watching the fish down by the sandy bottom. After a little while, they had a pile of fresh, sea food.

Just as they were about to dig in, they were given something to go along with their meal, spicy red sauce and twenty-four more rolls. They each took five, leaving them left with seven.

They didn't bother talking about dividing them up, everyone knew they couldn't, there was just enough left for one person and nobody wanted to dwell on that. They decided to eat as much as they could, making a feast of sorts, enjoying the tang that the sauce brought to the salty flesh.

"Hey, look what I found." Peeta grinned, holding up a silvery pearl. He handed it over to Katniss, which she took gratefully and smiled at him.

He then made a joke about pearls and coal, that made her snort and Finnick roll his eyes. Everything seemed fairly normal, she could almost picture them all, sitting around a table like this, just smiling, talking and enjoying each others company.

The thought only made her feel worse inside, though she had a smile on her face, her chest ached for normalcy, but she knew she would never have that again. As she finished a roll, she glanced up at Johanna, letting out a soft sigh.

_Hopefully I die first, I don't know if I'll be able to cope with losing them all, especially her.._ As much as she hated to admit it, the ache in her chest, wasn't for Peeta, because it only arose when she looked at Johanna.

And even though, mere hours ago, Johanna had admitted there was no one she loved, Katniss couldn't shake the feeling, that the sarcastic, foul mouthed girl, now owned the her heart.


	3. Capture

Mkay, here we go! Chapter Three, I debated forever on how to have the other victors captured and finally decided on one tonight! I hope you all like it. Leave the love :3

Still don't own these lovely characters.

* * *

When they had finished eating, the sun was well below the horizon, leaving the arena eerily dark. After a few moments, they all heard it, the rushing of the water coming from the ten o'clock section, it made the hair on Johanna's arms stand up.

The sound reminded of approaching trains, the air splitting, leaving that ominous, dull roar, echoing across the open spaces. She shuddered softly as the wave crashed against the cornucopia, ending that monstrous sound.

"Time to go." Katniss murmured from her seat a few feet away. Johanna watched the other girl stand up before sighing softly and doing the same.

It took all she had, not to growl when Katniss walked over to Peeta and took his hand._ That damned bread boy doesn't deserve her._ She thought angrily as she shook her head, stretching her arms high above her head, listening to her back crack with letting out a contented sigh.

Finnick stood next to her, a knowing smile on his face as he clapped her shoulder, shrugging his own, a teasing glint in his eyes. Johanna rolled her eyes and punched his arm gently before turning her attention back to Katniss, she was now talking to Beetee.

_Let's just get this over with.._She thought and nudged Finnick away before heading over to the other allies. Beetee explained it to the two, twelvers one more time, before they headed out. The thought of what was coming, made Johanna feel sick to her stomach.

She pushed what thoughts she could, aside and moved forward, keeping her eyes out for the two remaining careers, she didn't want anything to slow down their trip. The grip on her axe tightened as they came upon the large tree and the clicking sounds of the bugs started to invade her senses.

She wasn't even sure what kind of bugs they were, thought Finnick and Katniss had agreed earlier that they must be beetles. The thought made Johanna's skin crawl, sending and unpleasant shiver down her spine.

She watched Beetee go to work and started to pace a bit, biting her lip as she thought. _She's going to hate me until she finds everything out, she's going to think I betrayed her..fuck why can't this be easier._

"You and Johanna are going to take this and run it down to the beach, throw the spool into the water and make sure it sinks, Finnick and Peeta will stay here and protect me." Beetee explained as Johanna nodded, noticing the nervous look on the twelver's faces.

"Why can't Peeta and I do it?" Katniss piped up, her brow furrowing at Finnick and Beetee. Peeta piped in that he could escort us both, probably trying to make it sound less suspicious.

"Because, I need you two to protect me, what if the careers come, I doubt that Finnick and myself could take them by ourselves, those two can take plenty good care of themselves,and this way I will be safe." The older man explained, leaving Peeta and Katniss casting anxious glances at each other before accepting that there was no way to get around it.

Johanna watched Katniss take the spool and then they headed back down toward the beach. Most of the trip was met with mutual silence, neither was sure what to say to the other. It wasn't until they were about half way down, did Johanna pipe up.

"Here, let me carry it." She said, taking the coil from Katniss' hands. They walked on for a little while longer.

Just as Johanna was ready to act, the wire went limp and she knew that the careers had found them. She acted quickly, guilt boiling in her gut as she swung the heavy coil around and smacked Katniss in the back of the head, watching her fall to the ground with a groan.

As soon as Katniss was down, Johanna was on top of her, whipping out her knife and slicing the girl's arm open. She slipped her fingers into the wound and gripped the tracker, ripping it free, wincing as the other girl cried out.

She tossed the tracker aside and moved her bloody hands to the Mockingjay's throat gently, smearing the blood along her neck "Stay down!" Johanna hissed before placing a quick, but meaningful kiss upon the other girl's lips.

Before she could hesitate any further she was on the move, leading Enobaria and Brutus away. Her legs pushed her forward, through the trees, heading backwards along the clock, making sure she wouldn't end up trapped in one of the arena's deadly sections.

After a while of crashing around, she found a nice place to hide and ducked under, her ears straining to hear anything. There were no footsteps, no muttered curses, nothing.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, curled up with her knife, still covered in blood. It wasn't until the hairs on her arms started to stand up, bristling with the electricity in the air, did she move.

Johanna made her way back toward the center tree, her legs aching as she pushed forward. She made it about halfway there, before the dome started to explode, breaking into large pieces. With a quick glance upward, she saw the real sky for the first time in three days.

The stars made her feel a little better about what was happening next. She saw the hover craft gathering up Katniss, knowing it was their own, her heart skipped a beat and a slow smile formed on her lips, the knowledge that her Mockingjay was safe, made her legs finally stop moving.

There was no use running any more, she knew that Thirteen wouldn't be able to rescue her and frankly she didn't care at that moment, as long as she was safe. She got into a defensive position, wielding her knife, a look of pure rage settling on her features as the Peace Keepers flooded the arena.

Her body went into autopilot, hacking and slicing away at any Peace Keeper she could get her hands on. It wasn't until she was covered with their blood, snarling, her eyes hard as stone, did they start pouring a tranquilizing mist into the arena.

She fought against the fog in her mind as her vision started to blur, her movements slowing down. "Fuck you all!" She growled out just before she dropped to the ground, everything going dark.


	4. Prisoner

Okay, here it is! This chapter gave me all kinds of fits, so if it sucks, I apologize in advance! A big thank you to all the follows and favs and suchness! Feel free to review! Still don't own these lovely characters, gonna play with them for a few more chapters.

* * *

As Johanna awoke, her vision was blurry, leaving everything as a grey blob. After blinking several times, her surroundings became clear, making her sigh in frustration. Her head felt like it was in a vise, her mouth gluey, only adding to the irritation she felt, not only toward her captors, but at herself, for letting herself get caught.

The room she was in, was nothing but three concrete walls, and one that seemed like a window, but upon closer inspection, she figured out that it was a force field, though she had no intention of physically testing this hypothesis. There was a small sink in the corner, next to the toilet, a full length mirror, embedded into the wall, allowed her to see the beige scrubs she was in.

"Fucking bastards." She murmured, plopping onto the thin mattress she assumed would be her bed for the duration of her stay.

As she sat there, she could hear the sobs and screams of the other prisoners, each screech sending an awful shiver down her spine, leaving her with a cold fear settling in the pit of her stomach.

Johanna decided to curl up on her bed and close her eyes once more, trying to figure a way out. It kept her mind off of darker things, also keeping the anxiety of her wait to a minimum. _You'd think they would be all over me, trying to get me to spill secrets, not just let me sit in this damned cell._

It seemed like hours before someone came, a thin gentleman, with a balding head and pale skin, he wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt under his stained lab coat. He bore the gift of food and also the presence of an armed guard, ready to silence the girl if he deemed fit.

Behaving uncharacteristically calm, she sat up slowly, watching the man hold the plastic tray out to her, to which she accepted, offering a small smile of thanks before poking at the 'food' upon the grey tray.

She didn't begin eating until they had left and was less than pleased with the gruel she had been given. She was pretty sure sawdust tasted better..in fact, she _knew_ it tasted better, but she ate it all the same.

The meals would come twice a day and she was left to her own devices when it came to drink, using the plastic cup on the sink, she drank water, relieved herself and waited for the food before sleeping. Food, water, bathroom, sleep, repeat.

That's how it went for a few days, until she was comfortable, and that's when it all went south. One day, around the time her food normally came, two large guards came into her room and escorted her down to the lab.

She fought the whole way down, until she was thrown into a chair, her arms and legs strapped down as she glared at the doctor in front of her. "How are you today, Johanna?" He asked her, pulling a clipboard off the table.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic." She spat, her eyes blazing as she pulled at her restraints, a primal growl ripping through her throat.

The doctor shook his head and clicked his tongue, writing something down before leaning against the table "Where are your friends hiding?" He asked, his tone still calm and collected, his silver eyes gleaming.

Johanna's brow raised up at him, a smirk spreading across her lips as she relaxed into the chair, her eyes hard. "I have no idea what you're talking about, doc."

The doctor sighed and shrugged his shoulders before he motioned to one of the guards, who then fastened the last strap on the chair, holding her head down to the metal. "I'm going to ask you again, before we have to do this the hard way" He said, an evil look crossing his features.

"Where are your friends?" He asked her once more, as the distinct buzz of a pair of electric clippers filled the room. Still, the small girl stayed quiet, even as her head was being shaved.

It wasn't until the bucket of icy water was poured over her, did she make a sound, just a hard gasp, as her body tried to adjust to the cold. Before she could even cuss, the metal of her chair was lit up with electricity.

A terrible scream ripped it's way pasted her throat as her heart thudded, speeding up as all of her muscles began to twitch. It stopped almost as suddenly as it started, leaving Johanna panting, her extremities still moving on their own, her heart slowing down for a moment.

"Tell us where they are, Johanna." The doctor spoke, a smirk on his lips, betraying his rather calm speech.

"Go fuck yourself!" She yelled, knowing she would regret it, and she did.

Almost as soon as the last syllable left her lips, her chair was set alight once more, another scream making it's way into the otherwise quiet room.

It went on like that for a few hours, question, answer, shock, question, no answer, more water, shock, question, fuck off, shock, and so on. It wasn't until she was on the verge of unconsciousness, did they carry her back to her room, tossing her onto the bed before leaving her once more.

She could barely find it in herself to curl up on her side, shivering, twitching, her whole body aching. _Gods damn it all_ She thought as she listened to the other prisoners scream, one in particular, she recognized, flinching a bit as Peeta yelled in terror at some unknown horror.

Johanna shook her head and drifted off into sleep, managing to gain a little energy from her restless night. As she awoke, a spike of fear sliced through her morning daze as she wondered if she would be tortured again.

As the day moved on, she was offered food, which she took but didn't eat, spending most of her time in the bed, shivering as her mind wandered to the previous, painful day. But she was not tortured that day, nor the next, or even the day after that.

They let her calm down first, let her settle back into a routine before they ripped her from it once more, continuing the shock torture. They watched as she gradually stopped fighting, as she just took the electricity, no curing, no fight, just screams.

The months passed effortlessly, rest days, torture, rest, torture, screaming..so much screaming. She was starting to lose herself in that cell. Every day, her body grew thinner, her skin paler and her hair was growing back, in odd patches. She barely used the sink of the toilet, only when absolutely necessary, the water was just too much for her.

One day, she decided she had, had enough and smashed the mirror in her room, grabbing a jagged piece of glass, running it up her arm, watching the crimson roll across her alabaster skin and onto the floor.

She couldn't even enjoy the calmness of a coming death, guards rushed into the small room and dragged her to the infirmary where she was knocked out, stitched up and thrown back into her cell, minus anything dangerous.

She was kept under a close watch as she sat, huddled up in her safe bed, rocking back and forth, her mind dancing across dark images of the freedom death could bring.

Wake up, eat enough to satisfy the guards, sit, stare, rock, back and forth, back and forth. She could hear screaming, but these were different, they weren't screams of pain or despair, they were the screams of delight from some of the other prisoners.

It wasn't until a soldier slammed into her room, blood covering his District Thirteen uniform, did she understand what was happening, she was saved, she was going to be safe.

"Miss Mason, follow me..hurry." The soldier said, offering her a hand, anxiety in his eyes, sweat on his brow as she took his hand and they made off down the hall.


	5. From One Prison to the Next

Okay! I know this took me forever to type up and it's probably very, very shitty, but I have had a lot going on lately, so this was the last think on my mind, so if you like it, let me know, if you didn't give me a reason and if you have any ideas or requests, just let me know. The next chapter is probably going to be in Katniss's point a view, kind of catch everyone up on how she was doing while Jo was gone.

Thank you everyone who is following or has clicked that favorite button and a big, big, thank you to those who review, I love you!

I still don't own any of these characters, I just like to play around with them.

* * *

The voyage from her cell up to the hovercraft was one full of danger and blood. It shook her to the core as she thought of losing her original escort, a mutt had torn him to bits, his blood staining her clothes. She thought for sure she was a goner, until another soldier took his place, grasping her forearm tightly, dragging her to the surface.

It all happened in a flash of red and white, screams echoing in her mind long after she was pushed into a seat and strapped in. Soon, she had enough courage to look around the cabin to see Annie in a similar position, the tribute from Four, handcuffed to the seat and Peeta being rushed in, looking a little worse for wear, but everything seemed to be attached so she wasn't too worried.

The flight home was one of solemn silence, one Johanna endured, curled up in her seat, her knees to her chest as she thinks of all the dead soldiers. They risked their life for her and she couldn't even repay them.

As they neared Thirteen, she perked up a little bit, looking at the escorts that stood around the doors, making her feel as though she was moving from one prison to another. When they touched down, the whole craft shook with the effort, making Johanna cling to the arm rests.

After a short time, Peeta was walked out of the craft, followed by Four and then Annie and Johanna. The guards pushed her along, causing her to yelp in pain as they touched her tender skin. They glared at her, leading them to the hospital.

On their way down, they were stopped by Katniss, Finnick and Haymitch. The sight of the raven haired girl made Johanna quiver, but as she watched Katniss and Peeta rush toward each other, her stomach sank to the floor, until anger replaced hurt, as Peeta wrapped his hands around her Mockingjay's throat.

Before she could react, guards were already pulling him off of Katniss, who was on the brink of passing out. It made Johanna want nothing more than to pummel bread boy into the ground, but alas, she was being dragged off once more and what made matters worse, Katniss hadn't even looked at her.

After a handful of tests, most of which pissed her off, they attached an I.V port to her arm, making her flinch as the needle pierced her skin. Soon enough though, they attached a bag full of a clear liquid. She first assumed it was just fluids, but as it reached her veins, she was proved wrong as the Morphling made her dizzy, then, everything went dark and she found she didn't mind.

The first day after waking, did nothing but drag on, as she was treated for her wounds, both physical and mental. They tested different types of salves on her electrical burns, finding that a mixture of the burn salve and a little bit aloe, made the ache go away, but did not completely heal them. After they figured out how to treat her physical wounds, it was onto the psychological ones next.

So, she spent a few hours with a therapist, talking about her experiences, and everything was fine, until one of the nurses tried to get her into a bath. She fought tooth and nail, injuring a few people in her haste. It wasn't until they sedated her, that she finally calmed down enough for them to put her back into bed.

When she woke up once more, she felt cleaner than she had before and could only assume they had given her a sponge bath of sorts while she was out, the thought made her shiver as she assessed her surroundings.

She was back in her room, grey clothing hung off of her underfed body, and the room smelled like antiseptic, making her nose burn. Once she felt comfortable she started to move around, dragging her I.V pole with her, but just as she was headed for the door, it opened and there stood her greatest weakness.

"Katniss.." She murmured, as she walked in, a slight smile on her face. "How..what..I don't think you're supposed to be in here.." Johanna stuttered as she watched her Mockingjay come toward her.

"I know, I had to sneak passed some guards and my mother, but I had to know you were alright." Katniss spoke as she stopped in front of the smaller girl, watching her with soft eyes. "It's a shame about your hair, I always liked it." She murmured, not daring to touch her.

"It's just hair, it'll grow back." The short one spoke, looking up into Katniss's grey eyes, loving that she was alive, that she was able to see her secret desire once more. "But as much as I hate to say this..you should go."

Katniss tilted her head a bit, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Why's that?" She asked softly, a small frown on her lips. She really didn't want to leave the smaller girl, not so soon anyway, there were so many questions to be answered.

"Because, if you aren't supposed to be here and they find you, you'll be in trouble" Jo smirked, rolling her eyes "Duh, Brainless." She chuckled softly and allowed herself to brush her fingers against the taller one's cheek, on the false pretense that there was hair in her face, but found herself tracing the bruising Peeta had left on her neck, a spike of anger running through her..

Katniss took a second to let the feeling of her fingers sink in before nodding "Alright, but we need to talk when you're allowed out of here, okay?" She offered the axe girl a smile before turning away and walking out, leaving Johanna feeling lonely once more.


	6. Another Game

_Well, here it is ladies and gentlemen, it probably sucks and I'm sorry, but that's just how it is, I will hopefully update this soon :) __Still don't own anyone, just the plot. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and all that fun stuff. _

* * *

Katniss lay on the ground, her brain fuzzy, her eyesight blurry, as she tried to sit up, but the rush of blood to her head, only made her hit the ground once more. She could feel the blood sliding down the wound on her arm, which was the only reason she forced herself into a sitting position. 

_What the hell was that? She tries to kill me and then she's kissing me. _She thought to herself as she tore a bit of cloth from her outfit, tying it around the wound with shaking hands. She watched it stain red as she stood up slowly, holding her head in her hand. 

"Where did she go.." She mumbled, looking around, trying to blink away the blur "She did all that, and then fucking left..I mean...what the hell!" She yelled, but after hearing a yell of pain, back toward the tree, she went into auto pilot. 

"Peeta!" She screamed as she ran, not entirely sure how she was upright, let alone traveling. She pushed her pain to the back of her mind as she reached the tree, she couldn't see anyone, but she heard a soft whimper coming from the base of the tree. 

Upon inspection, she saw that it was Beete, he was bleeding from the head and she was pretty sure he was delirious, but as she went to pull away from him, continue her search, his voice reached her ear "The chink in the armor..." He murmured, before he passed out. 

The words bounced around her addled brain as she looked up toward the top of the dome, barely catching the light shimmer of the force field_. The chink in the armor... _She thought as she pulled an arrow from her sheath. She examined it for a moment, before looking at the amounts of copper wire, spilling around the base of the tree. 

She took the piece that was connected to the tree and wrapped it around the metal shaft of her arrow, doing her best to knot it so it wouldn't slip off. Once she was finished, she notched the arrow and waited. 

It seemed like forever before she sensed the electricity flowing through the air, making the hair on her arms rise. Aiming for the glimmer, she shot, just as the lightning came. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the explosion caught her off guard, the absolute force of it throwing her against the ground, so soon after the encounter with Johanna, sent her into another haze, only this one, made her think it was going to be her last. 

She watched, dazed, as the hovercraft came down, it's long arm stretching toward her._ This is the end, they're here and they're pissed and I'm going to die..and I don't even get to see her once last time.._

She couldn't help but think of the hardheaded lumberjack in what she assumed would be her last moments. She pictured Johanna, standing over her with a warm smile, instead of the cold, metal arm of the hovercraft, which scooped up her lifeless body with ease. "Maybe we'll see each other on the other side.." She whispered, one small tear sliding down her face, just as everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up in the hovercraft had been disorienting, but finding out that the whole game had been to save herself and not Peeta, that everyone risked their lives for her, had just really pissed her off. Though, she used Peeta as the excuse for her anger, it was only Johanna that came to her mind as she was led through the underground labyrinth that was Thirteen. 

_She could be dead..or worse..and it's all my fault..all my fault.._She kept repeating in her head, over and over and over, it wasn't until she was pushed into a chair, did she realize they had come to their destination, she was sitting in a room with several people, some of which she didn't know, but she wasn't entirely paying attention to what was going on until she heard her name. 

"Katniss, Coin asked you a question." She heard Haymitch say in her ear before she snapped out of her thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, looking at the woman at the head of the table. The older woman gave her a pointed look, but restated her question. 

"Will you become the Mockingjay, go from being a symbol of rebellion, to being the leader of it, or well, play the part of leader for the cameras?" Coin's eyes narrowed at the thin, dirty girl in front of her, disdain evident in her gaze. 

Katniss sat there for a moment, her grey eyes glazed over slightly as she thought to herself. _She wants me to become a pawn in her little chess match with Snow..I'm not going to play another game, I can't. _Her train of thought was interrupted by their talk of the tributes in captivity, she heard Johanna's name and her heart jumped into her throat. 

"Before I answer, I would like to make a condition.." Katniss paused, measuring Coin's reaction, thoroughly shocked when Coin motioned for her to continue "All of the captive tributes, once recovered, will be excused of any and all crimes against us, I don't think it's fair if they're punished for trying to save themselves.." 

She watched as the older woman thought it over, her eyes never wavering from the archer's, until she nodded "Very well, but know that if you refuse to follow orders, they will suffer." She said, as Katniss nodded, chewing on her lip. 

"It's settled then, I'll be your Mockingjay." Katniss stood up, wincing slightly as the blood rushed to her head once more, causing her to stumble as her vision blurred. She could hear someone, probably Haymitch, say something about taking her to the hospital, and then everything ceased to exist for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was pretty fucked up, between the bombing and the propaganda from the Capitol that involved Peeta, Katniss was starting to think this was all for naught, but when she caught news of the impending rescue, she was itching to help. 

Her and Finnick were recruited to do some Propos, which would distract the Capitol while the rescue went on. Katniss couldn't have been more grateful for Finnick's presence as she told her story, as she sang. No matter how much she had distrusted him in the games, he was her only ally at the moment. 

Between his calming words and his advice about how to deal with her stress, she now had a knot collection, she felt very close to him. And as he told his story of forced prostitution and all of the secrets he knew, her heart ached for the prince of the seas. 

They waited together, pacing the halls, hoping that their dear ones would be brought back to them. Every now and again, Finnick would talk about his Annie and how he wanted to hold her once more, without fear that the Capitol might rip her from him once more. 

It got to the point, that Katniss couldn't hold it in anymore and told the man about her feelings for Johanna, who didn't seem to be too surprised, in fact, he held a soft smile on his face that told her, he had known long before she did. "That explains why you barely talk to Gale anymore, what did he do, try to kiss you again?" Finnick teased and she turned an odd color of red as she remembered that day. 

"_Katniss..you're back." Gale murmured as he pulled her into a hug, which only made her skin crawl. She didn't want to be touched, not after her visit to the hospital, which brought on so many terrible thoughts, of what could be happening to her Johanna. _

"_Yeah..I'm back.."She managed, hugging him back half heartedly, as he squeezed her tight. She had to push him away gently, offering an apologetic smile, as he watched her "I just..need space, sometimes its hard to breathe." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't a full truth either. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry, but I missed you..so much" He spoke, his words soft and smooth as he touched her cheek. It took all she had not to flinch away. After the feeling of Johanna's small, but firms hands, his just felt wrong, but she stayed still.  
_

_But as he tried to kiss her, she cringed away, pushing away from him, before turning on her heel, sprinting down the hall, her heart thudding in her chest hard._

"They're back!" She heard someone yell and before anyone else could react, her and Finnick were running up to the main hall, waiting less than patiently as they started leading people in. First was Enobaria, she seemed dazed and Katniss assumed they drugged her. Next was Annie, and the way Finnick's eyes lit up, it warmed her heart. 

He ran to her and wrapped her up in a big hug, they were laughing, the only happiness that seemed to be in the room. Peeta came out before Johanna, and she had to run to Peeta, she just had to, though her heart ached to hold her ax girl. 

She smiled wide as she came up to Peeta, glad that he seemed to be in better shape than she feared he would be in. But the happiness was short lived, for as she neared him, he charged her, wrapping his large hands around her throat, squeezing until she was sure she would pass out. 

Thankfully, guards pulled him off and she was whisked away to the hospital once more. They stuck her in some machine, that was loud, but made her throat feel a lot better. She would have bruising, they assured her, but she should be able to speak a lot better now. 

I shouldn't be here, I could get into trouble, but I have to see her...I have to see her.. Katniss thought to herself as she sneaked into the hospital, the only time she would willing come there. But as she walked into the room and saw the smaller woman, all rational thoughts, flew right out the window. 

"Katniss.." Johanna murmured, as she walked in, a slight smile on her face. "How..what..I don't think you're supposed to be in here.." Johanna stuttered as she watched Katniss come toward her. 

"I know, I had to sneak passed some guards and my mother, but I had to know you were alright." Katniss spoke as she stopped in front of the smaller girl, watching her with soft eyes. "It's a shame about your hair, I always liked it." She murmured, not daring to touch her. 

"It's just hair, it'll grow back." The short one spoke, looking up into Katniss's grey eyes, loving that she was alive, that she was able to see her secret desire once more. "But as much as I hate to say this..you should go." 

Katniss tilted her head a bit, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Why's that?" She asked softly, a small frown on her lips. She really didn't want to leave the smaller girl, not so soon anyway, there were so many questions to be answered, and she really wanted to kiss her once more. 

"Because, if you aren't supposed to be here and they find you, you'll be in trouble" Jo smirked, rolling her eyes "Duh, Brainless." She chuckled softly and soon, Katniss felt warm fingers on her throat, they were gentle and kind and for the first time in a long time, she didn't have to force herself not to flinch away. 

Katniss took a second to let the feeling of her fingers sink in before nodding "Alright, but we need to talk when you're allowed out of here, okay?" She offered the axe girl a smile before turning away and walking out, her heart aching for the small, smartassed girl.


	7. Discoveries

_So, this took longer than expected! But here it is, I forced myself to finish the chapter, mwahah. I really must thank Ultraviolet55 for the review they left me today, which sparked my motivation to start working on this once more, I plan on having it finished in the coming week, hopefully a few more chapters. I still don't own the characters, I'm just playing match maker. _

* * *

It took a while and some work, but Johanna was out of the hospital soon enough and had a desire to do something worthwhile, even if she felt rather shitty. The first thing she did, was went for a walk, she wasn't sure where she was going, but the freedom to just walk, made her feel better than she had in a long time.

It wasn't long until she came across people, most ignored her, but others seemed to stare at her hair, which was growing back slowly but surely, it was now a short, soft sort of cap on her head, that she liked to run her hands over now and again.

Anyone who had the guts to actually comment about her hair, earned her best death glare and one almost ended up with a bloody nose, but luckily Finnick was near by and managed to calm her down. "Come on Jo, let's go find Katniss." He said, holding her upper arm gently, but firmly.

Johanna let him lead her away, only when they were alone again, did he let go of her arm. "How do you know I want to see her?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the man. He simply rolled his eyes and knocked on a door marked with an E.

The short woman raised a brow, tilting her head at her friend. "What the hell are we doing here?" She asked, her arms crossing over her chest. Finnick just shook his head and gave her a look that said _shut the fuck up and you'll find out_.

She went to retort when the door opened up. If she hadn't heard the soft gasp, she never would have looked over to see her archer standing in the doorway. "Why did you bring her here, we were supposed to meet downstairs." The girl huffed, running her hands through her messy hair, she looked as if she just woke up.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting to have to pull her off of somebody who mentioned that she looked like a fuzzy grape." The blond shrugged his shoulders, giving Johanna a pointed looked before continuing. "And anyway, it's not like you aren't happy to see her, will you just keep an eye on her, I need to go check on Annie."

Johanna scoffed, smacking his arm hard. "I do _not_ need looking after, asshole!" She growled. She felt a soft pang of pain in her chest at the thought that maybe Katniss didn't want to see her at all.

"Oh shut up, Jo." Katniss rolled her eyes before grabbing the smaller woman by the arm, "Go on then Finnick, I've got her." She gave him a soft smile of thanks, before pulling Jo into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Bitch.." Jo murmured, crossing her arms as she pouted up at Katniss. Her lower lip stuck out slightly, looking up at Katniss with big brown eyes.

"Drama queen." Katniss rolled her eyes before picking up the smaller woman in her arms, holding her close. This caused a small squeak to escape from the forester's lips, her arms and legs wrapping around the archer.

"What's all this for?" She mumbled into the mockingjay's shoulder, her grip tightening just slightly. She wasn't uncomfortable, in fact she was quite content in the embrace, but she was a little confused by it.

"I just missed you is all." Katniss replied, before she sat down on her bed, letting Johanna rest in her lap. "I..um..we need to talk about some things and I just, don't know how to go about it, it's all so fucked.."

Johanna found herself smiling softly as she pulled away just enough to look into those stormy grey eyes. "You could just tell me how you feel." She said quietly, moving a hand to cup the archer's cheek gently, her thumb moving across it slowly.

Katniss leaned into the other woman's touch, closing her eyes for a moment, taking in a soothing breath, "I love you.." She whispered so softly, she wasn't even sure she had spoken at all, but when she opened her eyes, and saw the way that Johanna's lit up, she knew she must have.

Before she could say another word, Johanna's lips were on her own and they felt amazing. For the first time in a long time, she felt alive. The fire the sparked on their lips, spread across them both, engulfing them in a blaze of pent up emotion. As their kiss consumed them, neither heard the door open.

"Um, Katniss?" Prim tilted her head to the side, watching as the two women broke apart, each turning a different shade of red. "Mom says Pultarch is looking for you." the little blonde went to leave, before pausing, smirking at the two "It's about time." Was the last thing she said before closing the door once more.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Johanna blurted out, her brow furrowed as she looked at Katniss, confusion in her eyes.

Katniss snorted, rolling her eyes a bit before placing a soft kiss to the smaller woman's forehead. "And you all me brainless." She murmured before sighing softly. "We better go see what he wants, before he decides to come looking for me and catches us like my little sister did." She smirked, watching Johanna go pink.

After finding and talking to Pultarch, Katniss found herself with training classes and a new roommate. She wasn't really sure how to feel about it all, but she knew that Johanna needed someone to stay with her and even if they were still a little awkward and confused about everything, it gave them a chance to get used to the idea of being a couple, without jumping into things head first, even if the archer did say she loved the older woman.

Training was difficult at first, but Katniss grew accustomed to it and quickly adapted, using her new found skills to help bring Johanna up in the rankings as well. During the day they would train, even when they didn't have to and at night they would stay up and talk, since neither could sleep without having nightmares.

Johanna found out so much about her archer, about how close she was to her father, and how she was crushed when he died. About how she had to take care of her mother and Prim, until she was reaped and about how she used to pray for death in the games, if only to stop everything from hurting so much. The older woman found herself crying when she found the scars that decorated the mockingjay's ribs, neat little lines covering her sides.

She kissed every one of them that night, each one making Katniss grow quieter, until she was simply watching the other woman, with tears in her grey eyes. "I love you, scars and all.." Johanna whispered, her head resting against the archer's stomach.

She could hear the sharp intake of breath that Katniss took at those words and soon she found herself being pulled up into a heated kiss. That was the first night they made love. It was slow and gentle and so full of passion, that they both slept dreamlessly through the night.

After that night, Johanna found herself opening up more to the other woman, going as far to talk about her family, something she hadn't done in years. "I was the oldest of three, I had a little brother and a little sister, they were twins..Jason and Jamie.."She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Our parents had a thing for J names." She sniffed gently, bringing a hand up to wipe her face. "And now they're gone..because of me.." She covered her mouth, choking on a sob and tears streamed down her face.

Without hesitation, Katniss pulled her close, wrapping her up in her arms, rocking her slowly, her hand sliding up and down the smaller woman's back. "It's okay, just let it out.." She murmured, her chin rested on the top of Johanna's head, she had a short, but thick crop of hair now, that was only a few shades lighter than the archers.

As Johanna shook in her arms, Katniss felt the urge to sing, trying to soothe the other woman. "Come stop your crying, it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry." Her voice was soft and low and meant only for the woman in her arms.

After a few more chords, she could hear the steady breathing coming from Johanna and it made her smile a bit. "Sleep sweet." She murmured, laying back in the bed, placing Johanna at her side. The smaller woman instinctively curled into the warmth of her partner, making a soft sound of contentment.

Shortly after Johanna opened up, they had started outdoor training, in the rain. Katniss looked up at the clouds, smiling contentedly as the water droplets peppered her face. As she turned to smile at Johanna, she found the other woman paling as the water dropped onto her.

"Jo, what's wrong?" She asked gently, tilting her head to the side. Johanna just shook her head and started running when they were commanded to. Katniss nodded a bit, but kept her eye on her lover as they went through the exercise.

After a while, Johanna couldn't handle it anymore and broke down on the wet ground, curling up into a bawl as she hyperventilated, internally cursing herself for letting Katniss see her like this. She had done such a good job at hiding her fear of water, but now, it was impossible to escape it.

"Come on, brainless.." Katniss murmured lovingly, pulling her up to her feet. "You'll be okay, we'll get you through this." She said, her stormy eyes full of concern. Johanna nodded weakly and allowed Katniss to help her finish the course.

Once they were back in their compartment, Katniss helped the older woman get undressed and dried her off with a soft towel she had smuggled back from the hospital, it was her one guilty pleasure. "You should have told me." She murmured as she grabbed Johanna's second set of clothes.

"I know..I just didn't want you to worry.." Johanna said softly as she pulled on the fresh garb, sighing softly, running her hand through her short, spiky mop. "And if they found out, _they _wouldn't let me fight.."

"I get that you don't want to worry me, but at least if you had told me, I would have been prepared, I would have been able to help you." Katniss shook her head, sighing softly, rubbing her face.

Johanna bit her lip, as she wrapped her arms around Katniss from behind, resting her forehead between the taller woman's shoulder blades. "I'm sorry..okay?" She mumbled, nuzzling her back gently.

Katniss placed her hands over Jo's and found herself smiling softly, issuing another soft sigh. "I forgive you, but promise you'll let me help you." She said softly, relaxing a bit when she felt Johanna nod her head. "Alright then, why don't we take a nap before bed?"

Johanna dropped her arms from the archer's waist, before she moved over to their bed, they had pushed the two small mattresses together, to form a comfortable bed for them both. She curled up on her side and looked up at her lover. Katniss just rolled her eyes, before she started changing into dry clothes.

"You are far too cute for your own good." The archer commented as she pulled her hair from it's braid, combing her fingers through it, letting it frame her face in damp waves, before she crawled in next to the older woman. She held her arms open, allowing Jo to curl up into her, throwing a long leg over Jo's hip, securing her in her arms.

"And you are far too good to me." The small woman murmured, burying her face in the archer's chest, her thin arms snaking around her lover's waist.

Katniss scoffed gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before murmuring "Sleep." A soft yawn escaping her lips as she tucked Johanna's head under her chin, closing her eyes, relaxing in the warmth radiating from the woman in her arms.

* * *

So, I know You'll Be in My Heart, by Phil Collins, probably didn't exist at all in the Hunger Games world but I mean..come on it's so sweet! So y'all can get over it. .


	8. Surprise

Here ya go! I still don't own these lovely people, I'm just playing around

* * *

Johanna spent the whole time Katniss was gone, pacing, wondering what was going on down in Two, but no one would tell her anything and by the time word got to her that they were on their way, the small woman was stressed out more than she needed to be.

She rushed to the main hall, watching as they all came through, her eyes going wide at the sight of Katniss on a stretcher. "What the hell happened?" She growled as she tried to follow them, being restrained by Finnick.

She squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, but relaxed soon after Haymitch approached them, explaining what happened. "She was shot, but she's not wounded, technically anyway, the armour protected her from the bullet, but the impact has had some adverse effects, they're going to have to take her spleen."

Johanna was glad to hear she would be alright, but she was still worried. As soon as she could, she made her way down to the hospital and found the room he was being kept in. "Ah, my poor little Kitten.." She murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed, her fingers carding through the archer's hair.

"Hey.." Katniss managed to rasp out, bringing her hand up to brush her fingers against her lover's cheek. Her head was spinning and everything was blurry, but Johanna was there and that was something to be happy about. "How bad is it?" She mumbled, wincing as she adjusted her position.

"You weren't shot, not technically, the armour stopped the bullet, but your spleen took a pretty bad hit, they ended up taking it, but you'll be alright." She said softly, bringing the archer's hand to her lips. "Don't you ever scare me like that..ever again.." the small woman sniffed softly, holding the younger woman's hand tightly.

"I'll do my best." Katniss managed a softly smile, pulling the girl close. Johanna laid down next to her, careful not to jar her in anyway. "I feel so guilty about what we did..but, I had no way to stop it." She frowned, chewing on her lip.

Johanna shook her head, pressing another kiss to her love's hand. "Don't let it chew you up, there's nothing you could have done, it's not your fault, you were just following orders.." She murmured, bringing her free hand to brush away the tears that had formed on the taller woman's cheeks. "All that matters is you being safe.."

Katniss nodded, letting her eyes shut, the morphling making every thought hazy and unimportant.

"Come on, Jo, it's going to be alright, don't you want to look nice for Finnick's wedding?" Katniss murmured as she filled up the tub, holding a semi-naked Johanna in her arms, who was clinging to her like a vise, making the younger one wince, she was still a bit tender.

Johanna shook her head, clinging tighter, burying her face in her girlfriend's bare chest. "No, please...I don't want to go in..please.." She murmured, her body shaking as Katniss ran her fingers up and down her back.

"I'll go in with you, okay? You'll be alright, I promise." The taller one spoke, managing to pull off the last bit of clothing left on the small woman. "I won't let anything bad happen.." Her heart broke with how her love shook in her arms.

Johanna nodded her head a bit, still holding onto Katniss as she rose up from the floor. The mockingjay stepped into the tub, shutting the taps off, before lowering them both into the water. She bit her lip a bit as the older woman dug her nails into her back, pulling herself impossibly closer.

The water was warm and some what soothing and soon, Johanna found her grip relaxing, but she never let go of her love. Once they were clean, Katniss helped the smaller woman out of the water, grabbing her favorite towel. "See, that wasn't so bad, right?" She asked as she dried Jo off, ruffling out her hair with a smile.

"It's growing out nicely, isn't it?" Johanna asked, glancing up at Katniss with a slight smile, her brown eyes shining in the dim light of the bathroom. She loved the way the archer would brush her fingers along her skin as she dried her off, sending calming tingles down her spine.

"Yeah it is, it's a lot darker than it was, I like it." Katniss murmured, before grabbing Johanna's clean pair of clothes. "There you are, now get dressed." She smiled, before she started to dry herself off.

The small woman watched silently, as the towel ran over her love's tanned skin, a soft pang of heat running through her little body. "You are so beautiful.." She murmured softly as she got dressed. She ran her fingers through her fluffy hair, a slight smile on her face, it was a lot softer than it was originally, which made her happy.

"Like you aren't." Katniss stuck her tongue out, before getting dressed, shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, brushing it out, before she started to braid it. She watched Jo, watching her and it made her feel all tingly inside.

"I never said I wasn't, but now that you mention it." Jo's brows rose up, up Katniss threw the towel at her, hitting her right in the face.

"You are beautiful, now shut up, idiot, let's get going, Finnick will have our head's if we're late." She said, shaking her head as she tied off her braid, pushing open the bathroom door, before padding out to the main room, Johanna close behind.

After pulling their shoes on, they headed down to the cafeteria, where everything was as dolled up as it could be in thirteen. Johanna stuck by her side, an arm going around her waist, as Finnick approached them.

"Jo, Annie wants to talk to you, would you mind going to see her in our compartment, she's still getting ready." Finnick spoke, smiling at them both as Jo pecked the archer's cheek, before walking off.

"What's up Finnick?" Katniss asked, leaning against the wall, looking up at the older man with a fond smile. He looked so dashing in his outfit, she couldn't get over how great he looked in green, he would look perfect next to Annie's own green dress, that was one thing she could thank her 'fame' for, it allowed Annie to have the perfect wedding dress.

"You can read me about as well as Jo can." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, before smiling. "Annie and I were wondering if you and Jo would want to join us up there..I mean, it could be now or never, you know?" He asked, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

Katniss about choked on her own spit, before turning a rather brilliant shade of crimson. "You mean..me and Johanna..getting married..with you..?" She managed to stutter out, a light sheen of sweat covering the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I think you two are perfect for each other, and so does Annie, even if she doesn't seem like she's all there at times, but you two are in love and you may not get the chance..so..I don't know..it was just an idea, Annie is throwing it at Johanna too, so.."He trailed off, clearing his throat gently.

Katniss chewed her lip, her cheeks growing hotter, she really did love Johanna, but she also wasn't sure if her girlfriend would be interested in it..or if they were ready for it. "Finnick..what if she doesn't want to?" She asked softly, looking down.

Finnick shook his head, before lifting Kat's chin up, offering her a smile, "I have never seen her smile the way she smiles at you, I doubt she won't want to marry you." He said softly, his eyes twinkling like the sun off of the ocean.

She nodded a bit, biting her lip hard, before shrugging her shoulders. "What's the worst that can happen?" She asked, then started to laugh "What are we going to wear? Grey isn't exactly wedding attire." She managed between giggles.

"Never fear my little sugar cube, we already have the covered." He winked, motioning for her to follow him. He took her to a small room, which she assumed must have been a closet at one point, but she could tell he had gotten ready in here.

In the corner was a black suit, that looked like it had been tailored for her. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she looked at it, noting the blue grey tie over the white undershirt. "Wait..if I'm wearing a tux, does that mean she's wearing a dress?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

He let out a snort, shrugging his shoulders, "Well the whole world has seen you in numerous dresses, besides I think you'll look good in it, come on out when you're changed." He chuckled softly, exiting the room.

She snorted, rolling her eyes, before getting dressed, mumbling to herself. "Why do I have to wear the tie? She seems like she would be the one to wear a suit." She let out a soft huff, before looking into the mirror, straightening her tie out, her eyes going wide. "Damn.."

_~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Johanna knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Annie to open it, her brow furrowed a bit as she wondered what the woman could need. "Oh, there you are Johanna, come on in." Annie smiled, her voice tinkling softly in the empty hallway.

Jo nodded before coming in, following Annie to mirror, her dress hanging off in the closet. "I just need help pulling it over my hair." The brunette motioned for Jo to pull the dress out as she stood in front of the mirror.

The small woman pulled the material out of the closet, behind it was another dress, in a pale, greyish blue. "What's that for?" She asked as she helped Annie get into her dress, doing it up for her.

"Oh, that one is for you, Finnick and I want you and Katniss to share our wedding." The older woman smiled warmly. "It was Finnick's idea and I think it's wonderful."

A soft blush crept onto Johanna's face as she fingered the material, loving the way the fabric felt against her skin. "But, what if she doesn't want to?" She asked, glancing over at Annie, who just chuckled.

"Why wouldn't she want to, you two are so in love, besides, you may never get a chance like this?" She said, nodding toward the dress. "We had Haymitch go back down to Twelve to pick that one out for you, even had it tailored, you might as well put it on." She smiled softly.

Johanna took it as more of a command than a suggestion and gave in, slipping the silky dress over her head, allowing Annie to do it up, before she looked into the mirror. A soft gasp crossing her lips as she examined her reflection. Her chocolate eyes seemed so much brighter compared to the blue tinted fabric, and for the first time in a long time, she felt beautiful.

After a few moments, Annie started to brush Johanna's hair out, letting it hang against her forehead, before she nodded to herself. "I think you look perfect." She said softly, jumping a bit at the knock on her door. "That must be them." She grinned, making Johanna feel nervous once more.

"Really? A wedding dress?" Katniss smirked, biting her lip gently, making Johanna roll her eyes, but smile wide.

Jo would never forget the look on the archer's face when they stood in front of all their peers alongside Annie and Finnick. It made her heart hurt, but in a good way, it made her forget about everything for a little while.

They had to alter the ceremony a bit, Finnick and Annie using some traditions from their District, while Johanna and Katniss did the Toasting of the Bread from Twelve and a small ceremony from Seven which involved pine needles and wood shavings, by the end of it, they smelled like someone was baking in the woods.

After they broke apart from their kiss, they found themselves being pelted with sugar cubes, courtesy of Finnick, which earned him a handful of breadcrumbs in his face. They had never smiled this much, not since the games, but for this moment, they were happy and no one could mess with that.

After the cake, which was beautifully decorated with what looked like an ocean scene, with a beautiful forest behind it, the party began. "I think Peeta made the cake." Johanna mentioned as they stood off to the side, watching as everyone moved around awkwardly.

"He must be doing better, I'm glad." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders gently, her hand sliding into Johanna's. They watched as Gale started dancing with Greasy Sae.

"Are we going to miss the chance for Snow to see us happy?" Jo asked, smiling up at her bride, tugging her hand gently.

"Never." She grinned, letting her wife pull her to the dance floor.

* * *

Well, this turned out cuter than expected


End file.
